Facilities management systems have been used for various purposes to assist in keeping track of the operation of systems and equipment in facilities such as buildings, clean rooms, computer data centers, etc. Facilities management systems can alert building managers, systems administrators who oversee the operation of systems, building owners, individual users and others in identifying problems and potential problems, as well as automatically activating systems for preventing damage. For example, a leak detection system may detect a leak in a facility and automatically turn off the water supply to prevent damage. A data center may detect a high temperature on a particular rack and adjust the air conditioning system to compensate for the higher temperatures. Of course, there are many examples of these types of operations.